Silver Ice: My Guardian Angel
by WolfieMoon
Summary: I sit on the edge of the tower every night. I never tried to jump before, but I had thought about it. I have a mystery to solve: Who is the boy with the silver eyes? Rated T because of abuse of all kinds and because I don't know where the story is going..
1. Chapter 1

Silver Ice: My Gaurdian Angel

Summary: I sit on the edge of the tower every night. I never tried to jump before, but I had thought of it. I have a mystery to solve: Who is the boy with the silver eyes?

Prologue

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, are you going to jump this time?" the voice was queit, barely a mumble, but in the silence of the night it

startled me. The boy had never talked before, but he had always been lurking in the shadows observing me as I

perched on the edge of the tower. " You should, you know. If you're stupid or crazy enough to jump,you might

as well get it over with." I tried my best to ignore him. His voice was awfully familiar. How could he sound so

sure of himself? This was my life we were talking about! I gave in and looked in at him. in the dark of the night

all I could see was the outline of him. His eyes though, they stared, unblinking, at me. They were like silver glass

with flecks of ice. Who had eyes that-that beautiful? "Who are you?" I asked him, curiosity cascading over me

like a waterfall. Who would tell me that kind of thing? Did I know him? " You really don't know yet? A thought

you would be smart enough to figure that out by now." he answered, his voice fading as he stepped down the

stairs and out the door. He was gone. I was alone again. Did I really want to know who he is?

_Hell Yeah._ I thought as I started towards the common room.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

**Well, what do you all think? If you don't like it, tell me why or how I can improve it. Suggestions**

**on my writing or plot would help anytime. Please R/R! Cookies to anyone who can guess who it **

**is (though I am pretty sure it's obvious...)!**

**Wolfiemoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Ice: My Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1: My Sanctuary, the Library**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After last night, I've been obsessed with the silver eyed boy. I have got to find him!

Harry-green,

Ron-blue,

Dean-brown,

Seamus-brown,

Neville-blue,

Collin-brown.

How hard can it be to find a boy with silver eyes?

Green,

Brown,

Purple,

Blue,

Yellow,

Green,

Green,

Silver,

Bl-SILVER eyes! I looked at the face again. Darn, it was a girl. I'm never going to find this guy. " Move out of the way," I spun around quickly. The

famous malferret was glaring at me, a smirk _(oh, what a suprise!) _on his face. "Mudblood!" he finished.

"Oh,shut up ferret boy." I retorted, brushing past him. I could tell he was livid now. " Don't talk to me that way you buck-toothed mudblood bitch!

Learn to talk to your betters properly." he continued to glare at me but I stalked off fuming. _How dare he speak to me that way!My teeth are _

_straight and small thank you very much, and my hair has calmed down, my hair now falls down in soft ringlets all the way down to my waist. I _

_have grown more curvy, If I do say so myself!Yet, he still treats me like dirt! My blood is just as red as his (though I wonder if ferrets have red _

_blood...I mean if he is part ferret...), my heart beats too! He makes me so mad!Grrrrrrrr. I forgot to check his eyes, I know it couldn't possibly _

_be him, but checking would have made me feel better.To think, I've fought with him for all these years and I still haven't noticed what color his _

_eyes are. I would've been blind not to notice all the muscles he has due to quidditch (_A/N spelling? Wasn't sure how...)_, or the way his hair fall _

_partially in his face because he stopped gelling it back..._

" Ginny, do you know anyone with grey eyes?" I questioned her as I sat next to her at the breakfast table. I glanced breifly at Harry and ron before

looking at her with a look of disgust. "Actually, yes. Kat has grey eyes, she's a second year Ravenclaw and the other well, I know he's in

Slytherin. Sorry, I can't remember his name." she was confused by the question, but answered it truthfully. As soon as she finished I jumped up,

grabbing a muffin, and hurried out of the hall, ignoring shouts of "Where are you going! " It couldn't be, how could a Slytherin be him?I needed to

get to the library. I could get lost in the books and try to forget this new information on my silver-eyed boy...

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWW

**Here is the second chapter, already! This is a short one, I know, but I had to have Hermione find out that the boy was a Slytherin. The story must go on ( Just a hint, review and I'll update more.) FREE COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO GUESSES WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Anyways, SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY FRIENDS IN SLIDELL,LA ! I MISS YOU ALLLLL. :) 3 3 3 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not, could not, will not own the Harry Potter characters or anything else you recognize.**

**R/R I will update from at least one review per chapter. I already have ch. 5 written and typed...So, just take 5 seconds, click on the little blue 'submit review' button and write a say something! **

**Thx to Crys-Malfoy-Zabini for the review!**

**3 Wolfiemoon 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Ice: My Guardian Angel**

Chapter 2: One Interesting Notebook!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My anger, frustration, and disbelief were melting away as I slowed to a walk. So what if it was a Slytherin? I could tell

him to go away tonight, or he might even be different. As I turned the corner, something caught my eye. It was a boy,

his silver- blonde hair glowed slightly in the sunrise. Even through the school robes you could tell he had muscles.

Then, I saw his eyes. I had seen he was a Slytherin by his robes, but it suprised me when it was Malfoy. But for once in

my 6 years of knowing him I looked at his eyes. He hadn't seen me yet ,so the emotions in his eyes were unguarded.

He was eagerly reading the noebook in his lap. His eyes though, they were the same silver- gray blue eyes that she

had seen last night. His face did not have the usual sneer on it, but his features were softened by the small smile that

came to his lips as he read. I don't know what came over me, maybe I had forgotten he was a Slytherin, a pureblood,

and even a Malfoy, because I stepped forward and spoke. "What are you reading?" I seemed like a sin for me to

sound so friendly to him, but I couldn't help it. He jumped what seemed like three feet in the air. "What are you doing

here mudblood? I thought you were eating with those filthy fools you call friends,Potty, Weasel, and his annoying bitch

of a sister." he had recovered from the shock fast and now sported a cruel smirk." You, nor they, are my keeper

Malfoy, so mind your own buisness," I answered, my face slightly flushed from anger. " Really, the wealsel boy acts

like it." he stated, knowing it would make her angry. " Well, at least I don't have a deatheater father as mine.You'll turn

out just like him you bastard." I had lost control of my anger, my fists were clenched so hard that my knuckles were

white. As I knew I would, I hit a nerve. I didn't expect him to react the way he did though. He pushed me, pinnning me

to the wall. He glared at me, directly in the eyes. His face may not have shown a flicker of emotion but his eyes were

filled with hurt, anger, and...something I couldn't name. As we were glaring at each other his face as slowly getting

closer to mine. Inch by inch. My subconciuos (A/N bad spelling I know, but that's a word I always mess up on.) was

arguing about what to do.

_Kick him where it hurts and get outta here. NOW!_

**No! I want him to kiss her!**

_You know it's not right, this is-_

**Shut up already!Let him kiss her, then she can kick him.**

_This is Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY!_

Something clicked in my mind and I unconciously pushed him away. (since it was unconciuosly I didn't push very hard.)

His breath was warm on my neck, he was breathing rapidly. As I unconciously struggled again we both came to our

senses. " Did you really think I was going to kiss you? You have a lot to learn mudblood." he was trying hard to sneer

but you could tell it was hard because he was still brething heavily. He looked down and relized he still had me pinned

to the damn wall. While he looked down in slight suprise I took the oppurtunity to push him away from me and began to

stomp off. I heard his voice again when I was half way down the hallway, " Hey Hermione, give me back my

notebook!" "That's Granger to you!" I shouted back automatically,before I actually registered what he had said. _His _

_notebook?_I looked down and saw the notebook he was reading clutched in my hand. I continued to storm off. When I

made it to the library, I sat in my usual spot, a quiet nook in the back of the library. No one was there, as usual. I

opened the book and almost yelled in shock.

Well, here it is chapter 2!

Special Thx to Sltherinqueen23 for the review for me to put on this chapter!

POLL TIME 

J.K.Rowling, in an interview, said that two main characters would die in the seventh book.

Who do you think it will be: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginny Weasly, Tom Riddle (Voldemort), Severeus Snape, Remus Lupin, or any other person you think it might be. Review and say what you think. I will post the results next chapter. Every three chapters I will put up a poll.

R/R, it's your chance to state _your_ opinion. USE IT!

PREVIEW:

_'Surely she wasn't thinking of jumping? No, she sat there for hours. She looked so beautiful though with the moonlight barely lighting her delicate features up...'_

Wolfiemoon


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Ice:My Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3:The Black Falcon**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Who was Aerith Sparrows? Malfoy had stolen his jounal? Probably just for kicks, what a jerk!

"Hey, mione! Here's the daily prophet. I'd love to chat but I just saw a really hot guy. Bye!" Lavendar really needed to

lay off the sugar. It's a wonder how she can be late to class with how fast she can run...Let's see. Another article about

the daily prophet, trash...Obituaries...Marriages... Flacon Post...Is He or She the One for You?... by Aerith Sparrows? I

guess I should read the article, maybe it would give me a clue on who he is...

1) Have you ever caught he/she staring at you? a)yes b)no

2)Have they invited you over to their house? a)yes b)no...

What kind of crap is this!Oh, well. I might just take another peak in the journal.

I think whoever Aerith Sparrow is has mental problems, either that or an obsession... on me. The whole first ten pages had Hermione written all over it (quite elegantly i must say, though the handwriting does look familiar...) with big hearts incircling the name. I'm flattered sure, but i's a little creepy going onto the 12th page of it. Aw! Finally, some words.

_I think I am a bit smitten.Whoever thought I would say a word like that... I saw her with out her guard on. Usually when she sees me she is preparing for battle of the wits/insults. I never knew she had so many attitudes. She can be cruel and mean, or_

Me? Mean? Cruel?

_sweet and kind, or innocent, lonely, and even a little...suicidal._

Me, suicidal? This is different...

_I saw her the other night. I knew that she snuck out every night, but this time I followed her to see where she would _

_be going in the middle of the night. She ended up sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower. Surely she wasn't _

_thinking of jumping? No, she sat there for hours. She looked so beautiful though with the moonlight barely lighting _

_her delicate features up, her warm, cinnamon eyes unguarded and free, her hair slightly rising and falling with the _

_breeze like a steady heartbeat. I think I might go again tomorrow..._

Aerith Sparrow was my silver-haired boy! If I found out who he was...I don't know what I'd do. I could vaguely hear

people out in the hallways. I hadn't relized it was already time for dinner.

"Hey, Gin. I'm so sorry for being rude earlier. I found what I was looking for." I apoligized as I once again sat next to

her at the table, trying to put on a cheerful face.

"Just forget about it, it never happened."she answered grinning, after making a face at Ron and Harry's eating habits.

"So, What's been up?" I took a second to think of a lie, there was no way I was telling her about Malfoy or Aerith Smith.

"Oh, just another extra credit research project." I lied, looking serious.

"OH, 'mione!You and your projects!It's almost winter break!" _Winter break! I don't want to go home! Please_

_NO! I can't I've just barely healed from last time...and that's only phisically( A/N This will be explained)._I tried to put on a normal face.

" Hey, Gin. Do you know anAerith Sparrow?"

"Oh, yes. He writes awesome articles in the Daily Prophet." _I should've expected her to say that..._She didn't even ask why.

"G'night Gin. Boys. I'm going up to bed. I'll see y-" I was interupted by the hoots of owls as they delivered the evening post. A graceful, black falcon sailed down toward me. I had seen it before but I lost the thought when I saw the crimson (spelling?) red scroll in it's claws tied with a silver ribbon. I took the scroll, and was suprised by the flower that fell into my hand before it took off, making a quick but . It was a beautiful blood red rose, the thorns had been carefully cut off so that it looked like there had never been any at all.

" 'Mione? Who was that from?" Harry spoke for all of the group, I almost laughed at their identical expressions of curiosity, disbelief (A/N ughhhh bad spelling), and shock.

"I have no idea. But, I'll look at it later." I was getting this weird feeling that someone ( not a Gryffindor) was staring at me, but by the time I turned around no one was looking at me for more than a glance. Strange. I strolled leisurely (or that was my goal, to look calm and not raise suspicion.) out of the Great Hall and glanced at the rose and the note before heading to Moaning Murtle's bathroom. The rose was magnificent, but I ignored it long enough to read the note. Whoever had written it surely had class, or status by the was the writing was perfectly elegant while still being masculine. I thought they had class untill I saw who it was that had written the note. The silver ink shown brilliantly against the red scroll.

_Granger, I need that notebook. I have something you would like, but I won't tell you what it is. You'll have to trust me. I know, you're laughing. Trust me, the one and only brilliantly gourgous Slythrin Prince? NEVER. Just you wait and see, though. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight. By the way, since I know you have read part of the notebook, you might be interested in Aerith's article for tomorrow._

_DM_

His handwriting. I've seen it before and it wasn't in class...Why would he add a rose? Probably trying to bribe me into going. I do have a question though, why the _astronomy tower_? The place was marked as a place for lovers, no, he could just want a secluded place, that's it. Right?

I found the article fall out off the parchment.

Maybe I'll read the article.Maybe.

&&&&&&&&&

3 hours later

&&&&&&&&&

I have another hour, so I think I might just read the article. I have to admit, it does spark my curiosity.

_You're in love. So, what do you do? Most of you out there could tell the boy/girl of your dreams exactly how you feel. Your friends, family, everyone would be happy for you. They would approve of your love and support you. But others, like myself, cannot come out with the truth. You are pushed to be mean and cruel to the person you love, just to hide your true feelings. My love for Hermione Granger, yes I wrote HERMIONE GRANGER, I have found myself very, very attracted to her) is just like that. She hates my guts. If I told her my feelings she would laugh, curse me into oblivion, and then walk away. She would hate me even more if she knew my feelings even more then when she thinks I hate her. No one would approve of my love, my friends and family would diswn me and then laugh at me behind my back. If you think this would happen, you'll have to chance it. If you really love them, you should be brave enough to square your shoulders and tell the truth out loud. Chances are, they will love you back. It can hurt emotionally and phisically if you hold in your feelings long. So, go out and tell them the truth, even if you don't have our feelings returned at least you know the truth. As for all of you lucky pricks that can tell them, you BETTER tell them because you have the chance._

_Aerith Sparrow_

Er.Um.LOVE ME? Where did this come from. Ah, well, he does sound kinda sweet. Who do I 'hate' though. I have never even met the guy (A/N hehehe Or so she thinks)!

Crud! She was gonna be late. Great. I get to see Draco.Wait, I mean Oh,no, I get to see Malferret. Heh.

**Well. This is it. As for the poll, we got some people saying all sorts of things. The most common in any poll or magazine I've read, they say that they think it'll be Voldemort and Harry. I personally think that J.K. Rowling is going to come up behind us and hit us with what we are least expecting to happen. I do think, however that of course Voldemort is going to die, what would the whole series have a point for, I always thought it was kill the bad guy. J.K.Rowling hinted in one interview that she might kill off Harry so that future writers could not continue the story. Not including us FF writers, of course. We could write on forever. If you can guess what might be up with H.G. not wanting to go home (though I don't see how) you get extra kudos points! I am sorry for the long wait for an update. I had this chapter written I just take a long time to type. Upside- I have the next chapter written. YEAH FOR ME! J/K.**

**Brownie Points to RockStar Goddess, Mornan, slytherinqueen23, Sever13, iknowimawesome, AnimeAlexis, ohyeah100, and mistinthenight for reviewing. Thanks to everyone for taking time out of their busy lives to read my story! R/R please!**

**Wolfiemoon**

**Oh, wait. Before I get sued: Although it would be cool if I did, I do not own Harry Potter & CO. I could never write that good. GO J.K.ROWLING!**


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Ice:My Guardian Angel

Chapter 4: Tower Mayhem

( )

People may call me the smartest witch of the age, but right now I feel really stupid.

First, I forgot my cloak in the common room. Then, I tripped on a loose stone (from the wall). I ended up running into a door from that which turned out to be Proffessor Trelawney's rooms. Snape comes running out and blindly grabs my robes. I. not thinking straight, slipped out of them and ran.So here I was, running to the tower, wondering why Snape was in Proffesor Trelawney's _personal_ rooms. Ewwww.Gross.

"Granger! Get off me!" Malfoy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Oh.Crap. I had run straight into him. And knocked him down. And I was on top of him.

" Shut up, already!It was an accident! Okay!" I snapped, trying to get up. When I finally suceeded we sat across from one another glaring at each other. After a few minutes Malfoy and I (I could never consider it a we) both got up and continued our way to the tower in silence. It wasn't safe to talk in the halls, the walls have ears, literally with some.

" Green, Silver, and Black. I never would've thought you would be hiding something underneath all those robes..."Malfoy was muttering to himself. What was he talking a-oh. I'm not wearing my robes. Now he knows why I always keep my robes clipped shut. I knew exactly what I was wearing. I wore an outfit like all the time on school days. I had on a short skirt that was plaid silver and green. My blouse was a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt (for girls of course), and I had a black tie on. My hair was in a ponytail today. Oh, no. This is not what I want to be wearing today. I wish I had my robes on at least.

" Nice outfit, Granger." he said as he closed the door behind him. I was just about to make a nasty comment to him when I relized he wasn't making fun of my clothes, he was actually giving me a sincere compliment.

" Thanks, I guess." He turned his back on me! That jerk!

" I really do need that notebook.Now." Though his voice was very commanding, yet it was so soft and calm...Wow, one compliment and I am thinking like this?

" You said you had something I would like?" I stated as calmly as I could as my heart was pounding furiously. We were very close now.

" I do." he said simply, pulling out a long, black case that looked suspiciously like it was jewlery. My suspicions were confirmed when he opened the box, I couldn't help but gasp.It was a beautiful, glittering green emerald on a simple but elegant silver chain. It had to be magical, I had never seen a muggle necklace so breathtaking.

"Why is that notebook so important to you? How is it so important to you that you would go out and spend thousands of galleons on a necklace to get it back?How do I know the necklace isn't cursed? The notebook isn't even yours!" I knew I probably was and sounded hysterical. " Why would-" I stopped ranting when he put a finger to my lips to quiet me. When I stopped talking he started to trace my lower lip.

My breath was caught and he took the chance to talk. " How do you know it's not mine?" He was even closer now, if that was possible. I could feel his warm breath on my tender skin again. It was giving me goosebumps.

" Hermione, have you heard of a pen name? How do you think I could have gotten Aerith Sparrow's notebook and his next article?" He led me to a stray bench and looked at me, right in the eyes. I was afraid he was going to pull away again as we got centimeters away from one another. I was proved wrong his time as he kissed me with so much passion, my mind was clouded with a million thoughts at once, but I couldn't have actually processed them if i wanted to. I suprised him and myself by kissing him back, when he pulled back, so we could breath I just sat there stunned.

He looked terrified of me, as if he was afraid I would curse him into oblivion.I turned my back to him as I gained back my senses (which had fled the moment he got closer). I went over and sat at the edge of the tower, sorting out my thoughts and wrapping my arms around my bare legs.

A moment later, he seemed to recover his mobility and he came over, wrapping his outer robes around my shoulders. He sat down next to me and casually put his arm around my shoulder. Usually I would have pushed him away and started yelling but I just leaned into his touch.

I don't know exactly how long we were sitting there like that but then I relized exactly **_what_** I was doing. I was so confused! Here I was **_willingly _**leaning into **_DRACO MALFOY,king of Slytherin, evil deatheater father clone, _**and the worst part was, I was in **_his_** robes in the **_astronomy tower_** after he **_kissed_** me!

I jumped up suddenly, startling a certain confused boy out of his thoughts.

" Hermi-Granger! Where are you going?" his shout just caused me to walk faster, I was on the verge of running. I could run away from this problem, at least for tonight. I heard Draco yelling still as I started to sprint. I passed the spot where Snape was last time before I heard him bellowing at me to stop.

I shook my head, beggind silently for my tears not to come. They came in waves of frustration, anger, confusion, saddness, and -strangely- happiness. I had seen a new version of Malfoy. He had been kind, comforting, compassionate; it was nothing like the ferret I was used to. I ran straight to the heads common room, but changed my mind and went to the Griffindor tower, where I slept on a couch.

( )

NARRATOR

Meanwhile, across the school, a certain silver-blond haired Slytherin was having issues trying to sleep. " So what if she's not here. She's not wandering the castle. She'll be fine. URGHHH! This is all my fault! I don't know **_why_** but I care about **_her_**. Oh, DAMN!"

'Hermione-I mean Granger-whereever you are, sleep well, keep safe.' was his last thought before he fell into a strange, dream-filled sleep.

( )

Well, yippee! Another chapter! Next chapter we will have another poll. This is as far as I've written, so I'm not just typing it now. I have to actually write it at the same time. Anyways, do you know how good it feel to check your mail and you have like 4 reviews. It's great! I just started another story. Past, Present, and Future: What Time Can Do To You. So now I'm working on 5 stories at once...

I would like to thank all of my loyal readers/reviewers out there! Anime Alexis, Ohyeah100, purplekitten7, and Rizahawkeye21 reviewed withn a day that I updated. A cookie to you all. oh, yeah, I got a new seperator. What do you'all think? I used to know how to do a rabbit but I forgot how, anyone that knows please review and show me! R/R! This is my longest chapter yet BTW! ;-)

wm

DISCLAIMER:WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION IF I OWNED THE STORY. THINK PEOPLES!


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Ice: My Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Snape's Bad Day Part 1

HERMIONEROCKS

I woke up and looked at the spot where my wand usually cast the time out of habit. I shot up when I relized I had no idea what I was doing sleeping on the couch in the Griffindor Tower. It was just about then that Ginny came down.

"Hermione! What are you doing here! Were you crying?" she reminded Hermione slightly of Mrs.Weasly with her motherly tone.

" Why would you ask that? And I just fell asleep here." Hermione was lying through her teeth, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

" I just sort of know when you've been crying or your upset.Hermione don't lie to me, tell me the truth. Why are you in here instead of your nice king sized bed in your dormitory?" Ginny's face was pratically begging me to tell her everything.

" I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but you'll be the first I tell.I promise." She gave Ginny a reassuring grin before hurrying back to her room to get showered.

When she reached the portrait and quickly prayed that Draco-Malfoy was not in there. Of, course though, luck was not with her. What she had not expected was him to look very worried and confused. She expected him to be smirking that he upset her enough that she didn't come back to the heads room (A/N Obviously she hadn't let last night really sink in.).

She was relieved that he was so into his thoughts that she could creep past him and up to the bathroom. She also made sure to lock all the doors (with and without magic) and put a silencing spell on the room (so he would'nt hear the shower running and get suspicious).

She finished and went to her bedroom queitly. He was not in the common room anymore. She threw open her wardrobe and began looking through her clothes.

Against popular belief she does wear stylish clothes underneath Hermione just almost always have my robes on. I decided on dark green cargo pants with a coral colored tank top and a white, off the shoulder top over it. She had just finished slipping on her white Soho tennis shoes when the head-girl relized something was different.

Hermione's bed looked slept in. 'The Houseelves did come yesterday, and I slept in the Gryffindor tower last night, so why is my bed all messed up?'

There's only one solution.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

I was pretty sure those words were heard all the way out by Hagrid's Hut.' He slept in my bed! What kind of impression will that give when there is just one bed that was slept in. What would they think of me?' Just as the Sltyherin Prince himself arrived in my door. I pushed past him, ignoring him.

"Hemione! What is the matter?" my face softened at his voice much more when he said my name. Then, I remembered what he had done last night and that he slept in my bed.

" We are _not_ on first name terms. Just leave me alone, you self-centered prick." my voice had more venom in it with each word if that was possible. After my outburst I tuned on my heel and stalked all the way to the Great Hall.

D R A C O - R U L E S 

HUH? For the first few minutes after she left that was all I coul think. Then, anger came boiling up making me shake in rage.

HOW DARE SHE? She should feel priveleged that I would call _her_ by her first name. That didn't turn out the way I planned at all. What was she mad about now?

Does she really hate me then and she was disgusted when I kissed her. Was she afraid or angry that I would do such a thing to her? Is she afraid she would get hurt by me?

With that last thought the teen-age boy slid down the wall holding his head in his hands.

'WHY,HERMIONE!WHY!'

HERMIONEROCKS

As soon as I walked in the hall I knew something was up.

Everyone was staring at me and some of the girls were giggling while pointing at me and showing their friends something.

What did I do now? Wait, NO! They didn't find out about _him..._about_...Ryan._ No, they couldn't have. I mean, how could they, I haven't told anyone...I tried my best to keep the tears from coming out and put a cautious smile on my face, begging myself not to think about _him_. I was safe here. He couldn't get me.

As I made my way past the other houses I caught flashes of the Daily Prophet in the groups of girls giggling gaily (A/N REPITITION!). And then it hit me. The article.

A look of slight anger and embarrasment flahed across my face. They were laughing at what Aerith Sparrow had said! Oh, Merlin. How immature.

I joined Ginny, Harry, and Ron at the Gryffindor table and immediately regretted coming to breakfast as I was swamped with question from every directions.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND EAT ALREADY!" I finally yelled in anger and definite embarrasment. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO AERITH SPARROW IS. I'VE NEVER HEARD OF HIM. WHO THE HELL IS HE?" Everyone was pretty much scared into submission. An angry, yelling Hermione Granger is scary enough, but when she starts cursing...well, let's just say you want to be far,far away.

Everyone turned away quickly and silently finished their breakfast.

" 'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, it's not very often you curse." Ron put in, oh so helpfully.

"I can understand why she was mad at them. Have you read the Daily Prophet yet, boys?" Ginny handed them a copy and all was silent for 5 minutes then they exploded.

"WHO DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS? DOES HE REALIZE HOW MUCH PAIN HE'S GONNA BE IN WHEN WE FIND HIM?"

" AERITH SPARROW?DID YOU EVEN THINK OF WHAT KIND OF EMBARRASMENT YOU MIGHT HAVE CAUSED 'MIONE? WHO ARE YOU!SHOW YOURSELF!"

"He,He. Really guys it's okay," I tried to calm them down. Finally I just stormed out. 'Who do they think _they_ are, my mother? I understand they were trying to protect me, but really. That was soOoOoOo embarrassing!'

I headed to the RoR, I needed to cool down.

PoTiOnS cLaSs

"I will choose your partners. Crabbe, Weasly. Park-"It became deathly silent as the creak of the door sounded, someone was going to be punished, a certain Gryffindor (HINT,HINT) to be exact. "100 points from Gryffindor for being almost _half an hour_ late, Ms.Granger! No buts!" He cut her off as soon as she opened her mouth.

"100 points! But professor! That's not right! I just lost track of-"

"NO BUTS!" This one was snarled, he had such a look on his face that the Slytherins stopped snickering for a moment before continuing on.

"Pro-"

"Detention! Two weeks starting today! Now get in your seat!" Snape was definately in a bad mood and our poor Hermione looked close to tears.

"Aw, Professor. Lay off a bit. 100 points _is_ alot." A new voice entered the scene and everyone gasped as they turned to the all-too-familiar drawl of the mighty Slytherin King himself. Everyone was about to die of shock that Malfoy was protecting whom he had dubbed 'Mudblood' Granger.

Professor was taken aback for a moment but then he looked livid. "Mr.Malfoy, I would have thought you would have known better then to get into this! You can serve detention with her!" Yup, he was having a horrible day and a migraine was coming on to him.

Everyone stood completely still as if frozen. Until that is the anger in Snape's voice when he snarled "Get to work, the pairs are on the board' melted it of course.

Author's Note!

Time for my speech, hey come back here! starts to whine as people walk away from the stage

Antiways, here is chapter 5!does a little dance sorry for the long wait. Er, I know it was a little OOC, but I just have a huge, ginourmous monster writers' block and it's KILLING me! I just started school a little while ago, so I've been majorly busy. You know how that is, enough of my drabble though.

Should I keep writing this? I feel like a horrible writer right now...It's a bad chapter in my opinion.OH, WELL!

Thx to rizahawkeye21, sirusblackshottie, LadyBrianna, ohyeah100, animealexis, purplekitten7, slytherinqueen23, ikniw.imawesome. for reviewing! You win virtual...brownies!

Oh, yeah, it's time for another poll.

Q:What is you favorite HP pairing(s)?

A:REVIEW AND I'LL KNOW!

R/R

wm


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Ice: My Guardian Angel

Chapter 7: Snape's Bad Day Part 2

(((Snape's POV)))

I need some headache potion. NOW. What is up with the idiot students today? First Granger is 30 minutes late, and then Malfoy protects her, before that I head a headache but now I was getting a migraine…wh-

My stressed thoughts were interrupted by the dreaded BANG! of a cauldron exploding. What did Longbottom do now? I was surprised when I found out it was my two prized students…

::Hermione is back::

Snape, that evil monkey (A/N inside joke heh), he just HAD to pair me with Malfoy.

**Scene is interrupted**

**Draco: You know you could have made it less cliché!**

Me: Oh, sure like you don't like being around her. After last night…I don't know…

**Draco: …**

Me: Ha! See! You like her!

**Draco: Shut up hits me in the head Stupid idiotic writers with no imagination…**

_Everyone:…_

_**Mione: Back to me!**_

**Back to the scene**

I mean that stuck-up prick can't help any with the potion.

All he does is sit there and stare at me as I work. It's really unnerving, especially after last night…NO!

Mione, don't think about last night think about the potion. Think about the potion.

Why did I enjoy the kiss? I didn't want it to end but at the same time I was disgusted…

Think about the potion. Think about the ki-potion!

A deafening boom was heard from in front of me.

Me and Malfoy were covered in the purple gunk that had been my emerald potion…WHAT DID HE DO NOW!

(((Snape's POV)))

How were they going to explain this one? It should be interesting but with this migraine…

"YOU IDIOT! Granger, what did you do you insolent know-it-all!?"

If I wasn't me then I probably would have laughed at the look of complete outrage and confusion on her face.

I almost felt bad for Malfoy, Granger looked pissed off.

"Make that 2 MORE weeks of Detention!"

After taking some of my anger out on the two unfortunate students, I sent the two to the nurse to get the revolting, electric violet concoction off of them.

::Draco::

I really didn't mean to make the potion explode…though I did get plenty of amusement from her face afterwards.

I had only been trying to help out, putting in a little bit of inconspicuous, unnoticed help in here and there.

I didn't realize she was cutting up the Salamander tails at the same time I secretly was so I put in mine right after she did causing that…concoction…to blow up.

I wonder what the affects will be…

I knew I was in for it the moment we stepped into the hallway from the expression on her face. It was SCARY! If looks could kill I'd be long gone…

"Come on, _malferret! _We've got a VERY long walk ahead of us!"

I tried hard not to cringe…I was really terrified now.

"What the HELL made you think that you could do that!? What could give you the right to not only make me fail in my classes but put me in _detention_ too?! Did you think for one moment that I would let a half-assed jerk like you do that without ANY consequences?! Are you an idiot or something…wait, I already know the answer to that! You shouldn't go doing that to respectful women like myself! The way you're going NO ONE will want to go near you with a ten foot pole!!!"

I quickly cut in before she started ranting again.

"1. I don't NEED someone's permission to do that. 2. I didn't mean to get you in detention that was just an added bonus."

I was smirking on the outside but in the inside I was cringing, not wanting to say the next words. She would despise me even more…

"3. I'm NOT an idiot, you little mudblood. 4. Two questions. _Respectful? WOMEN? _5) Were you really checking me out from behind? I can expect that from a whore like you…I bet _you_ would want to touch me, WITHOUT a ten foot pole between us."

I abruptly finished my comeback speech and turned in the other direction, the opposite direction of the hospital wing.

I had to get away from her soon.

I expected her to say something back and curse me but what I got actually surprised me.

She came over to me the loud smack of her hand hitting my cheek echoing down the empty corridor.

"You bastard!" The only two words I heard before her sobbing became apparent and she ran off.

Wh- why-how-I…OW! The aftereffects of the slap

The was only one time when a girl has EVER hit me and that was 4 years ago…HOW DARE SHE!

I guess I went too far…I've heard jerk and 'a--' before, even son of a -----, but NEVER bastard…

I should go find her, shouldn't I?

Well, forget it, not after the way she treated me. I strode down to the hospital wing, either way I couldn't go around with that gunk in my hair…

::Hermione::

I ran through the halls, not worried about running into anyone. Everyone was happily sitting in class, unaware of my pain and silent screams.

I was so confused.

I just wanted to scream as loud as my lungs would allow me to; just let all of my frustration and memories out in one long, LOUD yell.

When Malfoy called me that…he reminded me of _him_.

Ryan had hurt me in the worst way he could then came back for more time after time.

I didn't bother harboring my tears any longer. They ran in streams down my face as I rushed to my haven, NO not the library. The astronomy tower. It was my home as I have none now…

Falling for Draco was not an option. I did not need another Ryan. I never will…

I needed to sort things though, just take a day off from my stressful life.

I am forced to live a lie, put a smile on my face everyday until I come here. I can't believe he would say something so-so-so CRUEL!

I mean I've heard everything from mudblood to bitch but to call me a whore!!!

It hurts more than I every said I would let it.

I sat down crying on my special rail. Before I knew it, I was throwing up over the edge. This was not unusual.

Ever since he started to put me on his 'special' diet because he wanted me to look 'perfect' I couldn't eat right.

I was slowly losing weight but I fight desperately to this day to quit the habit. I wanted to be healthy honest, it was just so damn hard to keep my meals down, and my friends get worried when I skip meals but they just wouldn't understand.

I didn't want the pity. EVER. No one ever found out what happened between me and my first love…I didn't WANT anyone to know.

My father found out on accident, but he never did anything about it.

That was one of the worst blows I received to my heart.

It was bad enough that I had to live with the memories and the consequences of falling for that particular guy…I can still see his face when I close my eyes…I was going to have a headache when I wake up…

I was lost to dreamland as my horrible memories turned into the dreaded nightmares.

Again.

::DRACO::

When Granger didn't show up for the rest of Potions class I knew something was bound to happen to me.

I was proved right as I was shoved into the wall halfway down the hallway of the dungeon. I glared at my attackers, I already knew who it was.

"What the hell did you do with Hermione, you bastard." The weasel snarled in my face.

I suppose it should have been menacing but it was a poor attempt to scare me. VERY poor. Just like the weasel himself.

"Why would I do anything to that mudblood bitch?" I didn't miss the promise of death that came into both of their eyes.

"Wrong thing to say." Potter actually had a really horrifying look on his face, he was pissed.

The weasel was about to hit me as Potter held me down when a menacing voice came with a clipped, commanding tone.

"Potter. Weasly. Could this be what I think it is?" Snape was not in a good mood.

"One month's detention for physical abuse, another one for verbal abuse."

Potter opened his mouth to protest but Snap interrupted him.

"Any objections and it'll be another month." He smirk and brushed past us and I took the chance to slip away, Snape was being particularly nasty today.

::Dinner!!!:::

I quickly scanned the great hall as I sat down to eat.

I didn't see the silky, but slightly fluffy brown hair I was looking for.

So, Hermione is still gone…if I had known that she would react like this…who am I kidding?

I still would have said it, its in my nature and even though I AM fighting against it it will take some time to become the person I WANT to be.

I left the dining hall quickly ignoring the shouts from Zabini and Parkison asking where I was going…

::HERMIONE::

I woke up groggily in the shimmering moonlight. I loved it up here at night where the dark night can contrast so…greatly...with the silver moon. I grabbed the ever present bag at my side and grabbed my ipod from the front pocket. Before I knew it I was singing along with the music.

'_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart'

Tears fell down my cheeks as I sang with the girl. I didn't care though, I was alone.__

'And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…'

My father was a bastard. How could he sit there nonchantely when he knew what was happening with me and Ryan. It was all my fault for agreeing in the first place, but…he was the one that asked me to go out with his partners son…

The next song came on and I sang again.

'_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do? (do, do)  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me

_All I wanted was you_

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break?'

After Ryan tossed me away like an old rag doll, I wanted to die. Even when I came to Hogwarts I was unhappy. If they were really my friends why didn't they notice that something was wrong? That something had happened? I was close to hurting my self physically but my angel came to me. My beautiful, guardian angel with the mesmerizing silver-blue eyes. I remember the last time he told me 'get up you stupid girl, you are going to hurt yourself.' I had finally asked him, What if I want to be hurt? What if I want something more than this? Even if I was left there on the floor, immobile for the night I had won a battle because I had fought back for once. Verbally, that is.

'_Lost in gliches  
Demeaning of purpose  
Tied so tight  
It's trying to expire  
Lack of faith  
A greater imagination  
A perfect perseption  
Of cats raining  
Photographs of you...of you  
Besides, Besides  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
Silently waiting  
For a moment with you  
As I tie you into nothing  
Understand my hate for you  
What is wrong  
Oh, what is right  
I push you through  
I can't live with or without you  
Besides, Besides  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
When something keeps us alive  
We rest till death  
I try to keep myself back  
Together again  
Besides, Besides  
Besides, Besides  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore  
Simple lies  
Are what we are  
And what we have  
Won't hurt anymore'_

It's funny how close that one is to describing my life…I wish I could deny that fact, that this summer had never happened, that Draco Malfoy had never kissed me, that I was never used and broken…If only,if only.

'_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you'

Why was I thinking of Draco now? Is it really true? I mean I DO hate everything bout him but really…it's true that I'm attracted to him, I lost the argument with myself over that…I can proudly say that I am ATTRACTED to him, only to myself and ONLY attracted of course. It's kind of strange that he would have Aerith's notebook. I know that he didn't steal it and I HAVE seen him writing in a similar notbook in class and all…__

'Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you'

The song does remind me of my love for the one and only Draco Malfoy. I wish the 'you hate everything about me, why do you love me' part was real. He sure has the hate part right…he's always teasing me about my hair and teeth and my clothes and…well, everything.

I grabbed the notebook from my bag as the music continued and began to read. I forgot that it was even in there.

**(((AUTHOR)))**

**Hello! It's me again! I am soooo excited because it's such a long chapter for me…Well this is my Thanksgiving present to EVERYONE!!! Next chapter, you get some poems, but I won't be the one writing them. That means they should be good.**

**Next chapter preview:**

'_She ignored her conscious, which was telling her to quit while she was ahead and-'_

**Read to find out!**

**R/R PLEASE! Any one who writes knows that the reviews help you get started. Its sort of like your inspiration. I try to review for every story I read so that I won't be a hypocrite by asking you to review.**

**Wolfiemoon**

**DISCALIMER:I HAVE N-O-T-H-I-N-G! ONLY MY EVER CUTE STUFFED COW SPOTS, MY WONDERFUL MANGA, THE DELICIOUS HOMEMADE PUMPKIN PIES I JUST MADE…AND…WELL,THAT'S ALL!**

**THAT INCLUDES:**

**THE AMAZING HARRY POTTER WORLD,**

**'CONFESSIONS OF A BROKEN HEART' BY LINDSAY LOHAN,**

**'THE KILL' BY 30 SECONDS TO MARS,**

**'SIMPLE LIES' BY ENDO**

**'I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU' BY THREE DAYS GRACE,**

**AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am feeling really, REALLY guilty because I forgot to put everyone who reviewed for chapter 6 up last chapter! SOOOOO they are going to get a special mention here.

Thanks to:

I aM uR fReAkY dEaKy FrIeNd,

Dracoishot14,

Hatari (FOR CHAPTERS 3-4!!!),

rizahawkeye21,

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona,

slytherinqueen23,

and xobellaxo who has ALREADY reviewed for chapter seven which was put up YESTERDAY!!!

Once again, thanks!!!


End file.
